Funeral of Moral
by Blodigealach
Summary: He was no longer here, but he will always live in our heart. Gen, 27-centric.


Series : Katekyou Hitman Reborn!  
Base Song : MORARU no Soushiki (Funeral of Moral)  
Disclaimer : Amano Akira, Angela Aki (for the song)  
Rate : PG  
Pairing : Gen  
Note : This fic is based on Angela Aki's song, MORARU no Soushiki.

* * *

**Funeral of Moral**

There was a march of people in black clothes. Although it was in the middle of the night, they still wore such clothes. They were marching into an old building. It seemed that the building was an abandoned church. Familiar faces were seen in the march; some from Vongola, some from Varia, some from CEDEF, some from Cavallone. They all gathered from different families, but all with one purpose.

"Tonight is the funeral of the Tenth Vongola," that was the only message sent to them.

Grief filled the air, as the crying sound echoed. In that tiny little place in the middle of the forest, they mourned the death of Sawada Tsunayoshi; their boss, brother, friend, rival, lover, and child. He rested peacefully inside a black coffin with Vongola crest on it. White roses were his bed, and Vongola robe was his blanket. It had been decided that his body would be left in the middle of forest where no one could find.

Sitting in the front was Sasagawa Kyoko, his beloved wife-to-be. Tears flowed unstoppably from her eyes as she stared at Tsuna's body. She never thought that everything would be ended just like that. Their promise to live together forever was ruined in front of her eyes.

Next to her was Gokudera Hayato, his right hand man. He was lost in his own thought as he smoked his tobacco. He couldn't believe that he let his guar off even only for a second. But because that cursed second, the one he treasured so much was laid in a coffin. No matter how much he regretted his own foolishness, the time couldn't go back.

Right behind him sat Hibari Kyouya and Yamamoto Takeshi. They didn't really seem to be sad. It was more to 'tired' or 'regret' that showed on their face. They talked to each other awkwardly, just to ease their uneasiness due to Tsuna's death. Even Tsuna was right in front of them; they talked about everything but him. It was somehow painful if they remembered about how he died.

People from CEDEF and Dino's men looked very exhausted. They were the ones who arranged this funeral, and they didn't even try to hide their unrest. They were very sad, and the only way they knew to ease that sadness was preparing the funeral.

I-pin held Lambo's hand as she put a rose on Tsuna's hands. After she did so, she cried silently. Lambo held her shoulder and led her back to their seats. It was very hard for everyone, even not all of them joined the fight with Millefiore or watch how Tsuna died. It was simply heartbreaking for them.

Chrome sat down alone on her seat. She rolled down her black veil to prevent anyone seeing her crying. She could feel that inside her, Mukuro was crying as well. She didn't question why he was crying, because she knew that it was very sad for anyone. No one wanted Tsuna to be dead; not even Xanxus or anyone else from Varia.

And after the main ceremony was over, they slowly started a conversation. Sawada Iemitsu stood up from his seat and began to talk.

"Suddenly, my son was taken away from me. It made me feel very, very sad. I know it's not only me, but all of you who come to this place, also feel the same. I know he was very clumsy, but he was also very kind and dear. Even he has many minus point in him, he would always look straight ahead and did whatever he could do to realize his and his friends' wishes.

"But even now he was already… dead… he will always guide us no matter what, just like a lighthouse. He will be shining his light to guide us when we are lost and left, or when we can no longer see the road ahead. I believe he will never leave us just like that. And he will live forever in your heart, as we are always in his heart."

The guests were nodding their head and clapping their hands to show their sympathy. Everything Iemitsu said somehow warmed their heart, just like when Tsuna was still alive and being together with them. Silently, Dino stood up next to Iemitsu.

"I will speak for Reborn; our teacher and beloved person. Even though he was no longer with us, just like Tsuna; he will continue to live inside of us," said Dino. Bianchi smiled a little, looked a little bit sad but relieved at the same time.

And as the sun rose on the sky, they left the church with new light in their heart, just like a sunrise on the sky.


End file.
